


You'll be Mine

by kaorusquee



Series: RP stories [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Police, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Cop Eren, M/M, Mafia Levi, RP format, So don't worry, not by Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:05:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaorusquee/pseuds/kaorusquee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An RP done between me (levierenlove) and therenyeager on Tumblr. Inspired by this comic: http://unamusedheichou.tumblr.com/post/74950816125</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> So first off, apologies if something we put in our RP didn't actually exist in the 1920's. We tried our best. Also, I didn't do any editing to preserve the nature of the RP. So there will be spelling mistakes and grammar mistakes. And some parts will be in all caps, because that's what happened when it was put under the 'read more' tag. Still, I hope y'all enjoy reading^^

The 1920s. Not the best years to be alive. Not the worst years to be alive. A time before cell phones, TV, and the internet. The end of a war, and the beginning of much contention and strife. Amid that, in the streets of New York, violence and crime run rampant, mostly due to one particular mafia boss. Levi was the criminal everyone wanted to catch, the one that had the most blood on his hands. He was a phantom, getting in and leaving carnage in his wake, and then disappearing without a trace. Hardly anyone even knew what he looked like. Those who did ended up dead.  
The young mafia boss used a white cloth to polish the gun he'd just used. The gun itself was a work of art, a black and silver thing of beauty. He kept good care of it. Without his weapon, he could still fight. But hand to hand combat was dirty. So he preferred it this way. Once done cleaning his weapon, he dropped the soiled cloth on the face of the body. That was his signature, to show his disdain for the one he killed. Checking his black trench coat and gloves for blood stains, he turned on his heel to walk out of the building.

Eren Yeager was a young and hopeful detective, he hadn’t been in the business long but he was well known for always catching the bad guy. There was only one that kept getting away time after time, but they were convinced if anyone could catch the mafia boss, it was Eren. He was also known for being rather angry unfortunately as well, often said to have a screw lose in his head. Some people said if he wasn’t a cop he would sure be a criminal and they were just glad he was on their side, because he liked to beat people to a pulp when he could. No criminal liked being caught by Eren.  
He was following his own lead, he had a bad habit of going after people on his own, but he often got the job done that way, with no distractions of other oafs following him. “Aha!” He grinned as he walked into the place, brandishing his gun at the infamous mafia boss. His face quickly turned into anger when he saw the body. “You are disgusting, taking human lives.” He shook his head as he kept the gun pointed at him. He was always far enough that he never saw Levi’s face, which was fine to him; he didn’t want to see this bastard’s face - only to cuff him maybe. He took said cuffs out and started to approach him.

Levi tensed, but kept walking toward the other exit. He knew that voice. It was his arch nemesis, his rival. Officer Eren Yeager. They'd never officially met, but he'd heard his voice multiple times. The male seemed determined to have Levi's head as a trophy. Either he was insane... or just stupid. Because of that unpredictable nature, his gloved hand undid the safety on his gun.  
"He was river trash." Despite being a crime lord, Levi had a surprisingly cultured voice. "He raped a friend's kid. You police weren't going to do anything. So, I finished the job." He waved the hand that wasn't holding the gun. "Feel free to keep the body. My business here is done." He kept alert just in case the cop was crazy enough to chase after him.

This crime lord always confused the crap out of him, always told some maybe bullshit story of doing justice that the police couldn’t do by punishing people to death. Like he was trying to make himself out to be a good guy by killing only bad guys. If that were true, Eren would applaud him, he did believe in certain people deserving death - not that he would ever tell anyone that. Though, he thought Levi was full of shit and didn’t believe a word.  
Eren sped after him instantly once close enough, determined to catch him this time. His goal in life was to bring all criminals to justice and he was going to do just that, wipe all thrash from the streets. “Just stop accept your justice!” He shouted, one hand full of gun and other full of cuffs. He was the best on the force, so it was hard to outrun him - unless your name was Levi.

He could hear the officer coming after him. What an idiot. Did he have any idea who he was actually dealing with? Levi allowed him to get closer as he walked through the shadows. When he knew the cop wouldn't be able to get a good look at him, he whirled and fired a shot. It missed Eren by a hair's breadth. In fact, a few hairs might have been clipped. "My next bullet goes in your throat." It was his signature shot. Even if he had to use more than one bullet to kill a person, he always put on through the person's throat.  
Now that he'd gotten the other male's attention, he realized the officer was standing directly in a patch of moonlight. For the first time ever, his gun wavered. The cop was freaking hot! He was even happier now that he was hidden in the shadows. He didn't want the male to see his expression. 

Eren’s eyes widened, he had nearly been shot to death right there and he still might be any second now. He had frozen stiff, deciding it would be smart to stop for right now, wait for a better opportunity; if he survived this encounter that is. He could still try to get him right now, he hadn’t shot yet. “…Are you going to shoot? Or were you serious about not shooting if I stopped?” He had no attention in stopping now, maybe he could talk his way over to him and snag him.  
"Were you serious about only killing those that deserved it?" Even if he didn’t believe him, it was a way to hopefully get him talking and not running off somewhere or shooting. If this was like the stories and most of his captures, bad guys liked to monologue, he was hopeful even a mafia boss would start ranting and he could get him when he least expected it.

"The only cops I've shot have been dirty. Since you're not, there's no point in hastening your death." Levi took the time to examine the officer. The hair was dark brown, haloed in the moonlight. From here it was hard to tell what color Eren's eyes were. But the moonlight accentuated a determined jaw, a surprisingly well-built body under that uniform. He felt a tightening in his abdomen that had nothing to do with fear and everything to do with desire. Searching for something to distract himself, he realized with annoyance that the cop had a good few inches on him. Damn.  
"Innocents only die if they go looking for trouble. So if you know what's best for you, you'll stay out of my business. Don't make me shoot you. It would be a waste." He turned again, this time fading silently into the darkness, leaving no trace of what direction he'd gone.

"Liar..you…" Eren was about spew a bunch of stuff about him being full of shit but before he knew it, he was gone or at least appeared to be gone. "Shit!" He was so close, that was the closest he got to even seeing the creep’s face! He ran in multiple directions, trying to find Levi but it appeared to be another loss. He kicked at a rock on the floor, hanging his head. "I’ll get you….I’ll get all of you scum…" He vowed for maybe the millionth time under his breath as his fists shook by his side. He was going to get a lecture from the Captain, going to hear it from Jean and his sister…He could only stand in the dark for awhile, trying not to break down until he left.  
As he predicted, he heard it from Captain Erwin and fellow officer, Jean - the horse-faced jerk. His sister, Mikasa was all over him about not being careful and it just wasn’t a fun rest of the night. He returned to his house, collapsing in his bed. He was the best out there, why couldn’t he catch this one guy when he could get all the others? He would just have to train harder.  
The next night during his shift he was looking around abandoned buildings, a latest lead in a case that he was called out for. And it was said Levi might be involved in this too. He carefully looked for any signs he may still be close by.

Levi stalked the officer, moving silently between shadows. He'd finished his business here early, and had been sitting in a tree. It hadn't taken the curious cop long to get here; how was he getting his information? It appeared to Levi that there must be a rat. How else would Eren know where Levi was? He kept his gun cocked, ready to strike first if the young officer ever noticed him. But the male was too intent on searching for signs and clues that he never looked behind. Typical; cops were so narrow-minded that they never thought they'd be attacked from behind. He moved closer on silent feet, planning to teach the male a lesson he wouldn't forget.

Eren nodded to himself, Levi had definitely been here - but was he still here? He sighed heavily, looking through this and that; running his fingers and using items on certain things that were obviously detective tools. He started going through each and every room thoroughly, trying to be as silent as possible. But the building was way too quiet, was it possible for someone to be this silent? Maybe the mafia boss had left after all. Would he ever capture this bastard? His eyes narrowed on a something on the floor to a room and he bent over to look at it closer, was it blood? Mud? Could he use this?

He followed him silently, steadily from room to room. The kid still had yet to find the body stashed in here, but he was getting closer. When he bent down to examine a muddy patch of ground, Levi took his chance. Placing a booted foot against the officer's backside, he gave him a good kick, watching him topple forward. Then he bored down on his, on knee pressed firmly into his back. "For someone who is ruthless about catching criminals, you're an idiot. Didn't anyone ever tell you to watch your back? Just because cops are too honorable to attack from behind doesn't mean everyone is." One hand pushed Eren's face into the mud. "Who told you I'd be here?"

Eren’s heart leaped into his throat when he first felt the boot on his back before he toppled over, he tried to scramble up but was kept down by the same boot. When his face met the mud - that’s when he recovered his nerves and growled, trying to keep his face out of it. He wasn’t used to criminals getting the upper hand on him, he’d never been in situation like this before, now this guy got him so easily he thought he was always pathetic like this? He tried to turn to glare up at him with glowing fierce eyes. “No one usually catches me, consider yourself lucky!” He snarled, doing his best to get out from under the boot. “And I’m not telling, I have plenty of sources - I’m not top of the force for nothing!”

Levi slammed the cop's face down into the mud again, a little harder this time. "I don't care about all your sources; I just want the one that keeps ratting me out. I don't like snitches. And I would advise you never talk to me like that again." He pulled out his gun, removing the safety. "Maybe I should put a hole in you, just so you'll get the message. Here?" He asked rhetorically, placing the gun against Eren's neck. "Or here?" He moved it down to his back. "Or maybe..." One hand covered the male's eyes as he flipped him over, gun against his chin, forcing his head up. "Or maybe here." Leaning down, he claimed the cop's mouth with his own.

Eren sputtered as his face was in the mud again, his face was probably going to have some bruises, along with his back. This guy thought he was so great, talking to him like he was his superior or something; telling him not to talk to him like that. He was about to start mouthing off when he felt the gun against his neck, then his back - he would never admit how scared he was right now. This was a second encounter with the possibility of death, he swallowed hard. Then quite suddenly he was flipped around, his eyes covered as he felt the gun against his chin, he braced for an early demise when something very unexpected happened. His first kiss was stolen from him - yeah, he was as virgin as they came, never interested in that stuff for the sake of his career and catching bad guys. He didn’t know how to react, this weird feeling washed over him as his cheek burned red and he would never admit how it wasn’t awful at all. This was wrong, he wasn’t supposed to enjoy being kissed by the biggest criminal!

Even in the darkened room, Levi could tell the cop was blushing. Ah; so he hadn't expected that. He allowed another brief second of lip contact before moving away. One gloved hand removed a white cloth from a hidden pocket and tossed it at Eren. "Use that to clean off the mud. And stop coming after me. You should know by now I'm dangerous." He turned, eyes nearly black in the dim lighting. "Good night, Officer Yeager." With that, he walked away from the shell-shocked male, once again vanishing before he could be caught.

"N-no, wait!" Eren tried to scramble up and follow after him; but like the other night it was too late, he was gone. He slid down to the floor, confused and stunned beyond belief. Wasn’t part of what he learned about Levi that he hated germs? There was so much proof backing that up, his gloves and the cloths he carried everywhere and the always being caught cleaning stuff off himself. Wouldn’t kissing be against his fear of germs or whatever it was? Did he often do this to cops or victims? Everything pointed to no, he didn’t usually do that - so, why the hell had he done that now? Why was he still alive in fact? He looked down at the cloth he was given and wiped his face of the mud, he even kissed him when he was covered in mud, what the hell was going on here?  
The cop eventually found himself back at his house after his report and usual lectures. He once again passed out on his bed instantly as soon as he hit it.  
The next day he was out for his daily training before he decided it was time to take a break and get something to drink and eat. He ended up in a coffee shop, getting in line as he tried to figure out what he wanted. When he came to the counter, he had to swallow several times and remember how to speak. The guy serving him was hot, and this was something special for Eren to think such things because he never noticed anyone like that. Those gray-blue eyes glaring at him felt like they saw into his soul and that under cut, he wanted to run his hands through it. He seemed built, and his lips - he wanted to kiss them until they bruised. That’s when he had flash of lips on his from last night and that made him snap out of it, though he was redder then ever - not knowing if it was from this guy or the criminal now. “U-uh, yeah..sorry..uh…” He somehow ordered himself some doughnuts and hot chocolate.

It might have been considered odd, but the mafia boss didn't always run around in the dark dealing out death. He actually had a day job. It was a simple job, one he'd had for years. Now it was more about gathering information than earning money. One place people always gossiped was at cafes. So he kept the job. He detested messes and touching people and money, so he always kept on a pair of gloves. White, since it was in the daytime. Even his dress was different. The one thing that was the same was the black and silver gun hidden away under his uniform. So far, he'd never had to use it during his day job.  
Levi looked up from cleaning a spill on the counter when he felt eyes on him. He found himself drowning in teal orbs. What an odd color. An unexpected feeling went through the mafia boss. Startled, he took a step back. And realized he was face to face with Eren. "Shit." He breathed quietly. The male was even more striking in the daylight. But Levi didn't have time to dwell on that. The officer didn't know his face, but he knew his voice. He never wore a name tag, luckily, but anything could still happen to identify him. Silently, his eyes narrowed, he wrote down the order in his elegant script, then held his hand out for the money owed.

The guy across the counter didn’t seem to like people, talking to them or touching them by the look of his gloves. Weird how he gained a crush on a germaphobe when one kissed him last night, he even wore gloves like that - wait, could it be? No way, there was no way a mafia boss would work at such a place, even to gather information; he would have lackeys or something do it. Maybe this hot guy worked for him? He sighed, there’s no way he could know; he would just have to keep an eye on him. A part of him wanted to ask for phone number, he shook his head; he had no time to be dating - he had a world to clean of bad guys. He handed him the money owed and stepped aside to wait for his order.  
He yawned, eyes drooping as he tried to keep an eye on the good looking man for two reasons now. He was exhausted, he worked long hours - but that was his own wish, he always wanted to be on the clock. His life was only catching criminals and bringing them to justice, he had no time for breaks or vacations. So he hardly got to sleep, but since he was the top officer and got criminal activities to lessen in this city - it was worth it. He even caught quite a few of Levi’s men, he wondered how many he had left, if any.

Levi watched Eren out of the corner of his eye as he started making the hot chocolate. The officer was obviously tired. Not surprising, considering he always seemed to be working the night shift. Maybe he just liked to work? Levi had seen the passion in this male, knew he had a love for eradicating crime. He'd never succeed; there were more and more criminals every day. He'd wear himself out trying. Topping the hot chocolate with cream and shaving some more chocolate on top of it, he set it on the counter and bent down to get the doughnuts.  
"Levi!"  
His head snapped up so fast he hit it on the counter. Hissing in pain, he tried to ignore the female voice that had called his name.  
"Levi!" Hanji called again. "I neeeed you!"  
Swearing quietly, he went to answer the summons. Angrily he shoved the female against a wall. "This had better be good."  
"The doughnut maker is jammed. And one of your underlings located the male you're looking for. He didn't go for the kill, since you showed express interest in wanting that glory for yourself." Hanji was completely unfazed by being thrown against a wall. She was used to the young mafia boss's fits of anger.  
The male's eyes gleamed. This would be a worthwhile kill. It had been a long search to find one so slippery. He released her, turning to the machine. "Go do damage control. Since you called my name so carefree, and the officer chasing me just happens to be here right now. Say whatever you want, just make sure he doesn't realize it's actually me."  
Hanji squealed in delight and bounced out front.

Eren’s eyes shot open, did he just hear right? The mafia boss was here? He looked around, was his suspicions right about the man serving him? Why would he work a day job like this? His eyes were immediately wild and on fire as he looked around until he was suddenly face to face with a crazed looking woman.  
"You are the great Officer Yeager, right? You must have heard me yelling about Levi, well you see — I thought I saw him, my mistake. I was just trying to help!" She explained with a wide smile, leaning a little too close across the counter.  
"…Oh, false alarm then." His shoulders slumped, he should have known better. No way someone like him would be here, especially in broad daylight.She apologized and went to tell Levi that she handled.  
Eren continued waiting for his order, getting rather impatient now, he had clues and shit to investigate. 

"Leeevi, I handled it!"  
"Did you?" Levi was elbow deep in gunk. "Hanji, next time don't use so much batter. That's why this thing clogged. It isn't built for that much."  
"Oh, is that what happened? I just wanted to see how much it could take. Anyway, I told him it was a false alarm."  
Levi groaned, carefully extracting his arm along with the mess. "Only an idiot would believe you. He must be really tired." Grabbing a towel, he washed madly to rid his arms of ruined batter. He'd even torn his gloves. "Dammit. I'll need a new pair." Drying his now clean hands, he glared at the woman. "You owe me a new pair of gloves." Then he walked back out front.  
He could feel a couple scrapes on his arm, and knew his regulars were looking at him oddly, since he never went without gloves. But he didn't care. The hot chocolate he'd made would be too cold now. Making a fresh cup, he fetched a couple of doughnuts and glared at the police officer as he set them on the front counter.

Eren looked back at him, startled by the glaring once more. Geez, what a grumpy little shorty. Good thing he didn’t try his chances on him, this man was probably a little party pooper. He rolled his bright eyes at him, taking his food and walked out.  
He sighed deeply, this was quite the day already; but now it was going to be dull until the late hours. He walked to his office to work on paperwork.  
Finally, it was late and their was a sign from Levi according to his best source. He grinned and got into his car, rolling off to the next incident. It took him awhile, but he still made good time. He ran out and began to look around the place, it was Levi’s mark for sure. He clicked his tongue and began his investigation to see if the man was nearby. This time he kept an eye on his back the whole time, he wasn’t going to let another sneak attack happen.

His mark was so slippery. Somehow he'd stayed one step ahead of Levi. He'd even set a trap for the mafia boss, but Levi luckily saw that and avoided it. Now, he knelt next to a body, gloved hands shaking. Not his kill. No; his mark had gotten the better of him. It was his sister, Petra. At least she had just been killed, not worse. His jaw tightened to rein in the emotion he was not allowed to show as a crime lord. This was a warning to him, that the man could enter his life and take anyone away. Taking out a cloth, he gently began to wipe the blood from Petra's face, tensing when he heard footsteps.

Eren walked into the next room and sighed heavily, another kill by Levi. He glared down at him through the darkness, taking his gun and cuffs out. “Poor girl, what have you done?” he grit his teeth, not being able to look down at the innocent looking woman’s body. There was no way Levi only killed those who deserved it, he was pretty sure he knew this woman and she did not deserve this. “Get up you filthy liar and just accept your fate, you are going away for a long time.” This was the closest he had been to him, not counting being pinned and kissed; he could have a chance of nabbing him right here.

It was Eren. Of course it was. He was never surprised anymore when the officer showed up. He looked away from Petra's body, staring at the wall across the room. "If you examined the body, you'd know this kill wasn't mine." His voice was flat, hiding all the emotion he felt. "I may be the mafia boss, but I do have some morals. I don't kill women." He looked down again, running one gloved hand down the dead woman's cheek. "Her name was Petra. ...she was my sister."

"So, because of your dangerous games you lost your sister." Eren shook his head as he cocked his gun at Levi. "Just stand up, pay for your crimes; this is what you get for your filthy crimes." He jangled his cuffs in front of him. "Make this easy on yourself." He felt sorry for him for losing his sister, he really did; but this is what he got for his life of crime. Didn’t he know that there was nothing in this line for work for him? He never understood criminals.

Levi's eyes darkened. "Yes, I suppose you would see this as my fault." He could feel the gun against the back of his head, could see the cuffs dangling in front of his eyes. "But giving up isn't as easy as you make it sound. Nothing in this life is. I won't rest until the one who killed her, the one who made me, is dead from my bullet to his throat." His voice grew sardonic. "So I'm sorry, officer, but you won't be arresting me tonight." His foot kicked back as he grabbed the cuffs, using momentum and his shoulder to toss the male over his body. He heard the gun go sliding across the floor as he moved toward the downed male.

Eren let that sink through his head, he was opening his mouth to say something he thought would sound smart when he was suddenly on the floor. Dammit, Levi always got the best of him. He struggled to get back up, he was going to capture this damn bastard if it was the last thing he did. He swiped his leg under Levi’s legs, hoping to wipe him out as he scrambled to try to get up and over to him - if he fell for it anyway.

Unfortunately for Eren he didn't know Levi was versed in hand to hand combat. Since the male always used a gun, it wasn't unexpected for people to underestimate him. He jumped nimbly over Eren's leg, rolling and coming to a stop on top of the male's back. Like the night before, he slammed the officer's head against the floor. "Don't force me to kill you." He hissed, pain at losing Petra seeping into his voice.

Eren groaned out in pain as he was trapped again, he struggled like before; he heard the pain in the other’s voice but he pushed it aside. He deserved it for being in this line of work. “Why don’t you go ahead?” He snarled back as he tried to continue getting out, he growled. It wouldn’t be so bad if he died in the line of work, he didn’t have anything; no one would miss him terribly.

"Because. You're an idiot, but you aren't dirty. The only thing you've done is continue to follow me. I told you last night to stop doing that. I'm dangerous; stop putting yourself in positions where you can get hurt." Each word was said harshly, and Levi's voice cracked on the last word. Voicing his own growl, he turned the male over, covering his eyes again. Then he crashed their lips together in a savage, desperate assault.

Eren was beyond confused, Levi was still going on about killing people because they were bad; he saw no evidence of anyone ever doing any of the things Levi ever said they did, so he was still not believing him. Now, he sounded genuinely concerned with the cop being hurt? He couldn’t understand this one for the life of him, then he was flipped and being kissed desperately. Again, he wondered if this was normal for him or if he was the only one that got this treatment - and if so, why…?

He could feel the other male's confusion, but Levi didn't let up. He pressed down on him, keeping the cop's eye covered, nipping and licking at the lips now. Unlike last night's testing of the waters this kiss was completely different. "Open your mouth." He whispered fiercely. 

He needed to resist this, he must resist this no matter how good it felt; this was wrong. He tried to seal his mouth shut, it was has, but he managed to keep his mouth closed as he shook his head. He made a disagreeing sound, it was tearing him apart that he couldn’t do this; but it shouldn’t be - it should be easy to deny him! His face was on fire and his body was reacting, this needed to stop.

"Stubborn idiot." Levi snarled. "You'd rather I kill you, wouldn't you?" He bit Eren's lower lip hard enough to draw blood. Then he pulled his other hand up, using his fingers to push on the hinges of Eren's jaw. As the mouth finally popped open, he delved his tongue into the cavern.

Eren hissed in pain, feeling blood dribble down his chin. His mouth was forced open and a tongue was inside, he could have bitten down if he wanted to - and he almost did, but this side of him he didn’t even know he had took over and he was kissing back deeply, tongue and everything. His hands grabbing the man’s under cut - at least it felt like an under cut.

He finally got the male to respond. And what a response. It was like a switch had been flipped. Eren was kissing him back just as passionately, their tongues mingling in the cop's mouth. Levi tensed automatically when hands ran through his hair. It may have been an innocent gesture, but it could also cause a death blow, and he wasn't the mafia boss for nothing. But he allowed it, knowing there wasn't any malice behind it.

Eren’s legs wrapped around Levi’s waist, pulling him closer; his arms doing the same thing as they went from his hair to his back to push him down more against him. He had never felt this wild hunger before and he wanted to feed it, it was only hungry for this man. He kissed him passionately, like he wasn’t a criminal, the most dangerous criminal in fact. They were’t in the middle of a crime scene, it was just two people drowning in each other’s essence.

Levi growled as their bodies met. He could feel the cop's erection, felt his own brush Eren's. It woke him up a little, made him remember where they were. That Petra had just died and they were next to her body. He wasn't going to fuck the cop like that. He lightened the kisses, backing off. "Not here." He murmured against those tempting lips. "Not tonight. I have to take Petra home."

Eren slowly came down from his high, those light kisses making his heart flutter for a few minutes before he too realized where they were, what they both were. What had come over him? Never mind it being the best he felt in ages, this wasn’t right. They were on opposite sides of wrong and right here, not to mention beside a dead body. He pushed Levi off him, wiping at his lips; growling loudly. Despite everything telling him he was wrong he wanted this man now and life was not fair, not at all. Not to mention he could now tell he was the guy at the coffee shop. “I…I should arrest you!” He tried to sound sure and tough, but the fact was; life didn’t make sense right now, it shouldn’t hurt like this.

"That's what you think." Levi stood, also wiping his mouth. He hadn't planned on allowing Eren to see him; he'd been caught up in the kiss and hadn't expected to be pushed away. He pointed at Eren's crotch. "But that says you want to see where this will go, how it will play out." He leaned down, eyes shadowed as he picked up Petra's body. "Have a good night, Officer Yeager."

"N-no…I…" He reached out a hand, but then he sighed heavily and let it drop to his side. He let him go.  
After cleaning up the crime scene, he beat himself up all night and the next day. Why had he let him go? Just because he was sexually interested in him? He was a criminal, he needed to be jailed. He looked at himself long and hard in the station’s bathroom mirror. He had to push personal shit aside, next time he was going to catch him; he tried to tell himself it was only momentary confusion and a bit of feeling sorry for the guy that just lost his sister. Next time, he was going to get him.  
Later on in the evening Eren was investigating another case by himself, he was just finishing up and heading back to his car.

Burying Petra was hard on the mafia boss. It had never been someone he loved before. No; that wasn't true. He had lost family. Petra had been the only one remaining. And now she was gone. Sobs actually wracked his body as he stared at the dirt. Only a few minutes passed before his tears dried. He was going to pay for this. That bastard was going to die. Painfully.  
After that, Levi was ruthless in his kills. Numbers mounted, and he was even more of a phantom than he'd been before. No one could catch him. He'd even been taking time off from his day job. But still, he couldn't catch the one responsible.  
When a few weeks passed and nothing turned up, Levi went back to his day job. Hanji had missed him, it was obvious. And it was apparent that several of his regulars had too. He nodded to everyone, quietly making orders. 

A few weeks helped Eren sort out his feelings, sure it was just a mistake that night. He was going to capture Levi without any further personal feelings. The more days went by, the more it was weird not to run into the bastard; usually they had a lot of close encounters - he was getting faster and this was a problem. He had tried going to the coffee shop numerous times to get him there, since he knew where he was - he even told the other cops his description, but no one could find him.  
They had put wanted posters up, but those blew away easily. Even knowing what he looked like now, he was still a pain in the ass to find. They had assumed he quit his job when they checked the place everyday and he wasn’t there.  
Eren sighed, leaning against a wall by a bar with a drink in his hand. Just when he thought he was going to get him soon, he was out of the picture. He didn’t move, because his MO was still all over the recent deaths. Was he just losing his touch? No, he still caught every other criminal that came by…it was just this damn Levi he couldn’t get.

"The police have been looking for you."  
Levi looked up from sanitizing the counters in the back. "Let them look. They won't catch me."  
"They've been canvasing the place."  
"Have they?" Levi scrubbed harder. "There's only one officer I'm interested in, but he'll be yielding to me, not the other way around."  
"I'm worried about you, Levi. You haven't been the same since Petra died."  
"She was all I had."  
"You have me!" The woman's voice rose in volume. With effort, she fought to get herself back under control. "You have me."  
The mafia boss stopped scrubbing, looking at Hanji with narrowed eyes. "I know. And I won't allow anyone else to be taken from me." He started scrubbing again. "Let me know when Eren comes by."

Eren sighed, eying the coffee shop that wasn’t too far away from where he was standing. Should he try going in one last time to capture his target? Maybe if he caught him, he could rest easy…  
No, he would never rest. There was always going to be criminals out there, but he needed to try to make it so everyone was safe, so no one else would lose their family…  
He shook his head, nope; not going to think about that. He dumped his empty bottle in a nearby thrash and ventured into the coffee shop. He had to fill up this hole by capturing these vermin.  
He went up to the empty counter, eying the employees; Hanji rushed up to him and then shouted back. “Levi! he’s here!” She turned back to Eren and grinned widely. “So, you’re the cop that’s got Levi all worked up in more ways then one…” she winked at him, knowingly.  
"P-pardon me?" He turned bright red, pulling on his collar as he waited.

"Oh, you know what I'm talking about. I've never seen him so tied up in knots about someone." Her voice dropped momentarily. "Anyone that isn't family anyway. He cares about you. No one has gotten as close as you in such a short amount of time." She smiled at him. "He needs this. He needs to remember he's human."  
Whatever else Hanji was going to say was halted when Levi walked out to the front, wiping his hands with a towel. He said it to the side, raising an eyebrow at Hanji. The girl patted his arm and walked into the back. Levi leaned against the counter, meeting Eren's eye. "Hey."

"…Cares about me?" Eren let that sink in, shaking his head. That couldn’t be true, how could he care about a cop that was after him, out to end his life basically? It would explain why he kissed him and only him. And why did this girl care about him? She obviously knew who he was and what he did and she seemed very nice, was everything he said true? Did he only kill the evil of the streets and that’s why she was fine with it?  
"Hey, yourself…" Wait, did he just say that in a flirtatious matter? Screw this guy for getting under his skin and trying to run him off the path of his goal. "You are under arrest." He sighed, pulling out his cuffs. "Come out from behind the counter." Why did he feel so upset doing this? Why was he wishing for another life suddenly? Why did it hurt?

"A cop first and foremost, I see." Levi turned away, whipping up a hot chocolate. This time he sprinkled a bit of cinnamon on top of the cream. He set it in front of Eren. "It's on the house." Then he started cleaning chocolate and cinnamon from the counters. "You aren't arresting me today." The mafia boss told the cop. "You don't want to. I can tell you don't want to. Even if you did, I couldn't. I haven't found him yet."

Eren stared at him for a few minutes, then at the free drink. He sighed and picked it up, drinking from it. He wanted to reach across the counter and strangle him, then kiss him senseless; his mind was still confused despite him thinking he sorted everything out. “….Can we meet somewhere, is there a way you can prove to me you really kill bad guys?” It was a good thing there was no other customers. He wanted to punch himself, what was he thinking? He shouldn’t be doing this; but a stupid part of him wanted everything the mafia boss said to be true, so he could care for him freely.

"Considering you don't trust my words? Criminals are good at covering their tracks, Eren. And the system isn't what it should be. It's flawed, even if you haven't noticed it. That just proves you're a good kid. Too good to be tangled up in the mess I am." He set the rag aside, examining his gloves for dirt. "But you could come to my place, as long as you don't insist on arresting me. Or telling anyone where it is."  
He was going to say more, but a glint of metal caught his eye. Something about the approaching car didn't seem right. Grabbing Eren by the front of his shirt, he hauled him over the counter. "Get down!" Glass shattered as bullets peppered the building. Pulling out his own gun, he looked over the counter and shot back at the car. There was a scream from the other room. "Hanji!!!!"

Eren narrowed his eyes, he didn’t know what to think anymore. Levi was insisting he was too good, but he wanted to see these corrupt beings; the proof of all his killings being because of that. When he was offered an invitation to his place, he had to try his best not to turn crimson and get his mind out of the gutter. Argh, he never thought these things before and it was really frustrating.  
He was about to reply when he was pulled roughly over the counter and heard glass breaking, along with gunshots and screaming from the other room. “What the fuck?!” The cop cursed loudly, was he caught in some kind of criminal shoot out? He rolled to the other room, going to check on the woman.

Firing off a few more shots as the car sped away, he kept his gun in his hand as he raced into the back room. Hanji was down, but it didn't look like a bad wound. He knelt next to her. "Hanji..."  
She smiled up at him. "I'm alright, Levi. It just hit my arm." She bit her lip. "Frickin' hurts. Are you okay?"  
"Yeah." His eyes were darkened in anger as he looked around. "Moblit! Get your ass in here!" A seemingly invisible man edged into the room. "Get your wife to the hospital. She needs to have that bullet removed. I'll be by later." Standing, his hand curled tightly around Eren's arm. "You and I need to talk."  
He dragged the officer into the storage area, slamming him against the wall. "Who did you tell that you were coming here, huh? Who?! Who the hell is your source?!!"

Eren was mortified that someone got shot in a stupid criminal shoot out, these bastards were going to get themselves killed. Before he could yell at Levi for getting innocents involved in his matters, he was being dragged rather roughly into the storage room and slammed against the wall - he knew it was too good to be true, to trust this man.  
"I didn’t tell anyone I was coming here! And I’m not telling you my source!" He still couldn’t really trust him, he could still be full well lying about killing the corrupt. He should really be arrested either way, but maybe Eren was sick in the head too - for if he did kill the corrupt, he wouldn’t stop him.  
He wheezed slightly as he glared at the shorter male, the wind had been knocked out of him and he was pissed.

Snarling, Levi broke away to pace. He waved his gun in agitated gestures. "Put that cop brain of yours to use. Someone knew you were coming here. If you didn't tell anyone, then you're being watched. Why don't you go check the trajectory of the bullets. You'll see that they weren't actually aiming at me. They were aimed into the back room where Hanji was... and at you." He waved his gun toward the front. "Go on, look. You'll see I'm not lying."

"…What?!" Eren instantly ran out, checking the bullets and where they landed. Levi was right, the bullets were aimed at Hanji and him - but why? And why does Levi think it was someone he knew? Why would anyone he knew want to kill him and some innocent woman? This didn’t make any sense to him, it must be a psycho that maybe got out of prison and wanted revenge on him, but they didn’t try to shoot Levi at all, it was specifically him and Hanji. "..What the hell?" Was all he could murmur to himself.

"You're so naive." Levi had followed him out. He was now cleaning his weapon with one of his cloths. "It was him again, the one that killed Petra. He targets those I'm close to. Those I might actually care about. He knows it hurts much worse than any bullet he could put through me." Done cleaning the gun, he put the gun away, but loosened his uniform so he could retrieve it easily if needed. "This is going to be hell to fix. At least you were the only customer in here."

Eren rubbed a hand down his face. “So…you are admitting you care about me? The cop that’s out to get you?” Or maybe not anymore, he didn’t know what to do about Levi anymore; hopefully that offer to visit him was still up so he could figure out everything about this man. He sighed, so someone he knew was out to get him now? Should he be in hiding? He wasn’t good at staying still or waiting things out, maybe he should figure out who was after him and put them in jail.

Levi shrugged. "I'm not admitting to anything. If I keep quiet, things won't be overheard and misconstrued." He glanced outside, eyes narrowed against the sun's gleam to try and see if anyone was nearby. "Actions speak louder than words anyway." They were being watched; he was sure of it. His hand hovered toward his weapon. "Get back into the storage area. Don't ask why; just go."

He found his heart sinking when he didn’t admit it, but it quickly gave some hopeful pumps when he said actions speak louder then words. Then he had shown him those two nights - he was about to get all flustered when Levi warned him to get in the storage area. He didn’t question it, he seemed to know what he was talking about; so he ran in their right away. He kept quite, his own hand on his gun just in case.

He was mildly surprised that the cop listened; he'd expected to have to explain his reasons to him. By then it would have been too late. Backing into the back room, he walked into the storage area and shut the door, bolting it shut. "We only have a few minutes before whomever was watching us finds this place." Shoving aside a large stack of flour bags, he lifted up a trap door. "One doesn't become a crime lord if one doesn't have multiple ways out of a building. I guess my days of working here are pretty much done." He motioned to Eren. "Go until you reach the end of the tunnel. You'll find a car parked above the exit. Get in the car, keep your head down, and don't make a sound. I'll be along soon."

Eren really wanted to question him about a lot of things, endless things. He was questioning himself, why was he trusting him so easily? He sighed, the situation seemed dire and he knew the smart choice was to just listen - and if it wasn’t - well, it was his funeral, wasn’t it? He got into the trapdoor without any trouble, which was a surprise within itself since the cop caused nothing but trouble for people around him, but for once he knew this wasn’t the time. He quickly went through the small tunnel, got out and got into the car like he was told to, getting down so he couldn’t be seen. This could be either saving his live or completely killing it; maybe even this was a ploy for him to get kidnapped? He would just have to wait and see.

Kegs of flour burned really easily, especially when lit with explosives. He'd waited until he was sure Eren would be at the car, and then he rigged the building to blow. It was a lost cause, now that they'd found him there. Setting a match to one of the flour stacks, he raced down the tunnel. He made it to the car and was speeding away when the building behind them exploded into a huge fireball. "Hmm. Used a little much." He shrugged. "Well, with luck, I'll have taken out the shooter." He headed for the bay. "Don't ask any questions until we get to my house. Once we're safe, then we can talk."

Eren’s eyes widened as he heard the explosion, it must have been really serious for Levi to blow away an entire small building. The cop stayed down despite how uncomfortable it was, he didn’t want to risk being see with Levi for multiple reasons. If other cops saw him - well, that would be hard to explain his way out of, then if one of whoever was after him saw them together, just nothing was good right now. Then again, despite that make out session a few weeks ago, what had ever been good for him? He nodded, not bothering to ask anything.

Levi stopped the car at the entrance to the bay. "We go on foot from here." Watching Eren get out, he left the car in gear. Once he exited, he watched it roll into the ocean. Turning, he correctly interpreted the look on Eren's face. "It's just a car. And I can't risk them following us. Come on." Turning, he walked away.  
A while later he paused outside a run-down looking shack. "Yet another thing you weren't expecting, right?" Levi shook his head. "A mansion would be too easy for people to find. I don't care what the outside looks like. It's the inside that matters. The stairs to the basement are hidden in the back." He motioned the cop forward.

Eren looked mortified when he dumped the car in the lake, but Levi was right; a car was better then their lives. He followed silently, still not bothering with questions until they got in Levi’s house. He just didn’t feel safe, and oddly enough for a cop; it was the first time he was really freaked out.  
He looked at the shack, indeed shocked that he lived in such a place. He told him the inside mattered more, did that mean it looked better inside? Or was he going all nice on him and saying the inside of everyone was what mattered the most? He shook his head, he would never know with him until he figured him out. He followed him into the building, still not saying a word.

This was how he survived as the mafia boss. No one knew where he lived. He was very careful to always use different routes to get home. And he usually didn't come home. He had plenty of places that were temporary stays. But the cop needed a safe place for the moment. And the information he wanted was here.  
The inside was much better, nicely furnished and roomy. You'd never guess from the outside that the inside looked like this. "I picked a condemned building, because no one would ever look for a crime lord here." He pulled off his gloves, setting them on the table. Reaching under the couch, he pulled out a large folder, also setting it on the table. "The names of everyone I've ever killed, their connections with known criminals, their activities. Everything you ever wanted to know about what I do is right there."  
He sat down on a chair, pulling off his boots. "I hope you weren't too set on that hot chocolate. I don't have the means here to make it. Tea or water are your only choices." He started unbuttoning his uniform top, removing it to reveal a skin-tight tank. "That's better." He commented with a sigh. "I don't know why, but uniforms are always so scratchy." Standing, he took the top to a nearby closet, pulling out a black button-up and sliding it on, but leaving it unbuttoned. Then he sat back down to watch the police officer.

Eren took in all the nice furnishings, he was right about it being nice inside. He watched him set a folder on his table, he was organized as expected; making things easier as he sat down to look it over. He didn’t even get to open it because he momentarily was distracted by Levi almost performing a strip show in front of him; not exactly revealing anything at all but it had gotten him excited for a moment.  
He mentally punched himself in the gut and looked back at the folder. “Water is fine.” He responded, he was never a tea or coffee drinker; always ordering the more ‘childish’ drinks; he didn’t care what people thought, he would drink his damn hot chocolate and stuff like that if he wanted it that way.  
He actually got to opening the folder and studying it carefully now. This was really well set up, it revealed every death he ever investigated and why they ‘had’ to be killed. As he read, he found that each person really deserved what they got. Not many people believed in killing the wrong - but apparently Levi and Eren were in the same mind when it came to that. These people weren’t even human for what they did, they were disgusting. He slammed the folder shut and leaned back, looking at Levi. “I’ve been chasing the wrong man, those people deserved what they got…but no one else would think that way.” He sighed, wondering what the crime lord would think of a cop that thought the same way he did.

Levi got up to get Eren a glass of water. He set it in front of him. "In the eyes of your law, what I'm doing is still wrong. But in the eyes of my law, what I'm doing is justice." He pointed at a name on the list . "That night I shot at you? I told you this guy had raped a friend's kid. That kid is Hanji's. She's four, and in a coma at the hospital. And you know what he told me when I asked him about it? He said he was only following orders. He wasn't even doing it because he wanted to. Sick bastard." He slammed his fist against the table. "I have files on every known criminal, whether under my rule or not. I know where they live and what they've done. If they step outside of what I allow, I execute them. Better to have the river trash dead than wait for you cops to get your asses moving. Especially since not one of you did anything when Hanji needed it most."  
He sat on the couch, rubbing his eyes. "Hanji has known me since I was a brat. She watched me grow, watched me transform from a mostly innocent child into what I am now. And she has stayed beside me. She's a good friend, the best I could ever ask for. Giving her justice was the least I could do." He held the bridge of his nose. "And now I have to get her to a safe house. Her and her husband. I hope you realize you can't go back either." His piercing eyes trained on Eren again. 

Eren flinched under the accusations, after everything Levi said sunk in he went limp in his chair, he felt boneless and useless. He had allowed all this to go on, he didn’t do a thing about it; he was the horrible being here; not Levi. He couldn’t go back to his job or house? Probably for the best, he was actually top at nothing this whole time, he was a shitty cop. He just sat, closing his eyes and leaning back; letting the exhaustion sink into every bone in his body. His life was a lie, he wanted to make a difference and he wasn’t, a kid got hurt and probably traumatized for life, maybe he should ask the crime lord to shoot him now.  
"…Yeah, you’re right about everything." He sighed heavily, rubbing his forehead. He just wanted to disappear right now.

"Don't beat yourself up, kid. It isn't your fault any of this happened. Crime runs rampant; cops can only do so much. You're a good cop, amazingly, with a good head on your shoulders. If you had known, I feel you would have done something. So I don't blame you." The crime lord leaned his head back. "If only I could find the one. If he was gone, things might get a little better. This is more than a turf war; what he does is personal." He sighed. "But he's good at keeping ahead of me. Not surprising, since he created me."

Eren shook his head, a bit touched he guessed from Levi’s words about him, but still - “Yeah, but…this criminal catching is all I had and I failed to see what was happening right in front of my eyes, I can’t believe…” He sighed, sinking lower in his chair. “…Who is he? The one that created you?” He opened his eyes slightly to look over at the couch, maybe if he could help Levi catch this one bastard; maybe he could atone for all he had missed and failed at doing.

"I don't know." Levi stood and stretched, his spine popping a few times. "The name I have is obviously false, since there is no record of such a person. But I'll find him. I've come close a few times." Stepping over to the table, he awkwardly put his hand on Eren's head. "You did what you were taught to do. It isn't your fault cops are so narrow-minded that they can't teach new recruits to think outside the box." Removing his gun from its holster, he twirled it around his finger. "I could just be luring you into a false sense of security, you know. I am a crime lord."

"I know, trust me…I’ve been thinking it, wondering when you were going to pull the trigger on me. You can go ahead." He shrugged and closed his eyes, really ready for it. "I have nothing to live for but my job, if I’m killed on it…well, that’s the way to go." He looked up at him briefly for a little while, smiling peacefully for a change. "Thanks for making my life interesting and confusing the crap out of my heart and brain. You awakened things I didn’t think was possible for me to have…and thanks for waking me into reality." He closed his eyes again. "What are you waiting for?"

Levi punched him. There was no warning, no preamble, just a hit hard enough to send him flying out of the chair. Grabbing him by the neck, he shoved him against the wall, blue-gray eyes furious as they pinned him in their sights. "Listen to you, spouting useless shit. You think giving up is your best option? Giving in is for cowards. If you regret not stopping the crime you should have, then wake your sorry ass up and do something! Where's that spirit that caused an idiot cop to chase after me regardless of the danger?"

Eren was shocked back into reality, his anger knocked back into him with the punch, the slam into the wall and the words. The familiar look of fury crossing his face once more as he tried to struggle out of Levi’s grip then. “You’re right again, I will fix this…that was a cowardly move, I’ll never consider it again. Now, get off me.” He warned through his teeth, his body all tense once more now that the anger returned. “Just teach me more about this guy, let’s catch him.” His eyes flashed into his.

The mafia boss didn't budge. "No, I think I prefer you pinned against the wall. Here's something to remember, in case you start feeling weak again. That four-year-old kid? She fought for as long as she could. When I found her rapist, he had deep scratches all over his face. If one pint-sized child has that much strength, you should have much more than that." His eyes narrowed. "Are you going to bite me if I kiss you? Because if you do, I'll make you regret it."

Eren froze, looking away. “Yeah…I should.” He sighed heavily, but kept struggling afterwards, That was until he was questioned about kissing. He stopped again, looking into his eyes; blushing deeply. He found his eyes couldn’t stop looking at his lips then, and now since he had no morals blocking his thoughts; it felt alright to do so. Instead of waiting for him to initiate it, or even answer him - he pressed their lips together on his own; letting the spark take over his body.

The criminal inhaled sharply, letting his breath out in a low growl. He hadn't expected Eren to give in and kiss him. He'd expected to force him into kissing again. He knew the attraction was mutual, but this confirmed it even more. Letting his hold on Eren's neck loosen, he wound his hand up into the officer's hair, tugging his head into a better angle.

He groaned loudly, it felt good to just give into this now that he wasn’t his enemy anymore. Now that he wasn’t so pinned, his arms wrapped around Levi tightly; pulling him flush against himself. He kissed him more passionately as the seconds passed by, cursing the clothes in the way in the mean time. He sucked on his bottom lip until he parted his lips, then delved his tongue inside to explore his cavern.

Levi's growling intensified when Eren's tongue invaded his mouth, and he bit down on it. Not real hard, but enough to let him know that he wasn't yielding to the officer. Then he pressed him harder into the wall as he took control of the kiss, tangling their tongues together as both his hands fisted in Eren's hair.

Eren moaned, fighting back with his tongue for dominance; the bite didn’t bother him in the slightest, it made him more excited. He slid his hands down Levi’s back, gripping his ass and pulling his hips against his. He may be backed into the wall, but he wasn’t going to yield either. This was going to be one heck of a fight.

His growl turned into a full-blown snarl as Eren fought back. The officer was showing more backbone and spunk than he'd thought he had. It excited Levi, but he was not going to be the one to give in. As a mafia boss, he gave in to no one. Yanking hard on Eren's hair, he bit him again, this time on the lip.

Was that all he had? He enjoyed this too much, he moaned loudly against his lips. His grip on his ass tightened, massaging it as he ground his hips against the crime lord’s. He bit his lip in return, showing he would not be deterred that way, or probably any other way. The grip he had on his ass was practically telling him he was claiming Levi.

The bite made him snap. Shoving his knee up between Eren's legs, he whipped the gun in his hand up to press against the cop's chin. He broke the kiss off, panting, glaring darkly. "Yield." He demanded.

Eren groaned, bucking slightly against the knee until the gun was pulled on him, “Whoa, whoa, WHOA! You do not pull a gun out in these kinds of situations!” His voice rose several octaves. He knew they were both new to this, but that was completely unnecessary. 

Levi didn't move for several long minutes. When he finally did, it was to look down at the gun in his hand. Swearing, he moved away. He set the gun on the table, leaning against it with his back to Eren. "You're right. That was uncalled for. The only fights I'm used to experiencing are the ones that end up with the other person dead. My body reacted on its own." He sighed heavily. "I'm... sorry."

Oh wow, he must really care to actually think about his actions and even apologize for them. He sighed and calmed down, sliding down the wall. “It’s fine…I understand.” He really did, a criminal that seemed as virgin as he did would react in the way he did. He really should have just yielded, then they wouldn’t have stopped and maybe even got farther with this. He almost felt like begging to get back to it, instead he took initiative again and got up, walking forwards in quick steps. He pressed up against him, kissing him wildly again, pressing him into the table.

Levi's eyes widened as he felt the mouth on his neck. Hadn't the kid learned? But it... felt so good. He moaned, trying to arch back, but Eren had him effectively pinned. The mafia boss panicked for a moment; having someone this close behind him was a death sentence. But he could feel the male's arousal push against him as his own brushed the table. He growled again, spreading his legs and bending forward. "I don't... submit to anyone." He muttered in a needy voice.

Eren heard one thing and saw something totally different, it seemed he was submitting for him. He made nice marks all over his neck, finding an ear and sucking on it softly before he trailed his lips back to his neck. He ground against the ass sticking out for him now, gripping his hips tightly as he groaned. This was freaking erotic and driving him crazy, he needed their clothes to be off now. He ripped his own shirts off, then his pants and boxers. Then he started to work on Levi’s pants and other clothes; hoping he would cooperate. 

He couldn't really do anything from this position. He groaned and flexed his hands against the table, hearing the gun as it went clattering to the floor. At least the safety was on. Each bite, each lick and suck made the fire consuming his body worse. He wanted to turn, wanted to drag his nails down Eren's chest, to make his own marks. But his body had its own mind. As the cloth-covered cock ground against his ass, he growled and leaned forward some more. "You're going to... pay for this." He threatened, but the words grew breathy as the officer started removing their clothing.

”I CAN’T WAIT TO SEE WHAT YOU’LL DO TO MAKE ME PAY…” EREN PURRED IN HIS EAR, SOON HAVING THEM BOTH NUDE; KEEPING LEVI PINNED AGAINST THE TABLE. HE GROUND HIS COCK BETWEEN HIS CHEEKS, SQUEEZING THEM TIGHTLY BEFORE SPREADING THEM APART. HE SUCKED ON HIS FINGERS FOR A FEW MINUTES, HIS FREE HAND REACHING AROUND TO PUMP HIS COCK AS HE LUBED HIS FINGERS UP. THEN HE RUBBED A FINGER AGAINST HIS ENTRANCE FOR A FEW SECOND BEFORE SLIDING HIS FINGER INSIDE. HE KISSED ALONG HIS NAKED BACK AS HE EASED IT IN AND WAITED FOR HIM TO GET USED TO IT.

Several expletives tumbled from the mafia boss's mouth. How had this happened, he wondered as his body shuddered under the ministrations of the cop's hands. He was bent over a table, a finger rubbing against his ass. It should be the other way around! Levi snarled, attempting to turn and bite Eren as that finger invaded him. "That fucking hurts!"

”I-IT’S SUPPOSED TO GET BETTER!” EREN TRIED TO KEEP HIS CONFIDENCE GOING, NERVOUS ABOUT HURTING THE OTHER. HE WIGGLED HIS FINGER AROUND AND LOOKED FOR THE SPOT HE HAD HEARD ABOUT BEFORE. HE FOUND A KNOT AND WANTED TO MASSAGE IT OUT, ASSUMING IT WAS SOME TYPE OF TENSION.

"Get better?" The criminal repeated. "It better get better. Or I'm going to be shoving you against this table and sticking my fingers- H-HOLY FUCKING SHIT!!!" Levi's body arched and convulsed, and he was suddenly searching for air. "Wh-what the hell was that?!"

EREN DIDN’T MIND THAT THREAT AT ALL, HE ABOUT TO TELL HIM TO GO AHEAD; BUT HE SUDDENLY GOT VERY VOCAL UNDER HIM. THAT MUST HAVE BEEN IT, THAT BUNDLE OF NERVES WASN’T A PROBLEM, IT WAS THE PROSTRATE. HE STUCK ANOTHER FINGER INSIDE, BOTH MASSAGING AT THE NERVES. “THAT’S YOUR PROSTATE.” HE GRINNED AT THE BACK OF THE MAN’S HEAD. SOON HE WOULD BE COMMANDING HIM TO STICK HIS DICK IN HIM, HE WAS JUST WAITING FOR IT.

"D-dammit!" Levi moaned as his body moved on its own again, pushing back against those probing fingers. Shivers of pleasure ran up and down his spine. "You fucking... aaaah... if you te-tell anyone... mm... about these sounds..." Threats were hard to make when you could barely think. "Fuck. That feels so gooood."

EREN SMIRKED, THRUSTING HIS FINGERS INSIDE HIM OVER AND OVER. “I WOULDN’T TELL A SOUL, THESE SOUNDS ARE FOR ME ALONE.” HE GROWLED, FINGER FUCKING HIM GOOD. “ARE YOU HAPPY WITH JUST THIS? OR YOU WANT MORE?” HE WHISPERED, NIPPING BETWEEN HIS SHOULDER BLADES.

More? Levi's mind was hazy as he tried to fight against the intense pleasure. "Get your.... nnng... dick inside me before I ch-change my mind." He moaned again. Loudly. "B-bastard. You better be... haaaa... enjoying this!"

”YOU BET I AM.” EREN GROANED AS HE TOOK HIS FINGERS OUT, QUICKLY REPLACING THEM WITH HIS DICK. “F-FUCK!’ THAT PLEASURE THAT ENGULFED HIM, THE HEAT AND TIGHTNESS - HE DOUBLED OVER LEVI, NIPPING HIS SHOULDER AS HE ALLOWED HIM TO GET USED TO THE MUCH BIGGER THING INSIDE HIM.

Levi shuddered, panting open-mouthed as he was pushed against the table. Saliva dripped down his chin, but the clean-freak mafia boss couldn't be bothered to wipe it away right now. He had no words, no threats to give Eren. Not until he could remember how to breathe.

EREN BEGAN TO MOVE INSIDE HIM, SLOWLY TAKING HIMSELF OUT AND PUTTING HIMSELF BACK IN AT A STEADY PACE. “Y-YOU FEEL SO GOOD..” HE GROANED WITH EACH MOVEMENT, GRIPPING HIS HIPS TIGHTLY AS HE TRIED TO REFRAIN HIMSELF FROM SLAMMING INTO HIM.

"Y-you... fuck! You too." Feeling the thick length leave and enter his body repeatedly made his hands clench. He'd never known being taken in the ass could feel so good. He spread his legs farther open, moving his body to meet Eren's thrusts.

SEEING LEVI UNDER HIM AND SUBMITTING TO HIM; SEEING HIM SPREAD OUT AND MOVE AGAINST HIM - WAS A HUGE TURN ON. HE GRIPPED HIM TIGHTER AND STARTED TO MOVE FASTER, HIS MOUTH HANGING OPEN AS HE MOANED OUT FOR HIM. HE THREW HIS HEAD BACK AND CURSED LOUDLY.

Maybe it was a good thing Eren was taking him against the table. His whole body was shaking in pleasure and he wasn't entirely sure he could stand upright right now. Placing his palms flat on the table he rested his head against it, focusing entirely on the feel of that glorious dick moving in and out of his body. 

EREN ANGLED HIMSELF, TRYING TO FIND THOSE BUNDLE OF NERVES TO HIT OVER AND OVER. HE KNEW HE WOULDN’T LAST MUCH LONGER IN THIS DELICIOUS HEAT, SO HE NEEDED HIM TO RELEASE SOON. “C-CUM FOR ME!” HE HISSED, BENDING OVER TO SUCK ON HIS NECK.

Levi gasped and whimpered. "Don't say such-AAAAAHHH! Y-you little..." He beat at the table, nails scrabbling against it. He flexed his neck into the cop's mouth, wanting more pleasure. "Sh-shit, I'm gonna... DAMMIT!" His body convulsed and he bucked wildly back against Eren, milking himself through a prolonged orgasm as great streamers of white shot across the table. 

EREN MOANED LOUDLY, BITING DOWN SLIGHTLY AS HE FELT LEVI SQUEEZE AROUND HIM; MAKING HIM CUM VIOLENTLY INSIDE THE MAN. HE RODE OUT HIS ORGASM UNTIL HE WAS WELL SPENT, HE PULLED HIMSELF OUT AND SLID DOWN TO THE FLOOR, PANTING HEAVILY. “H-HAA…”

No longer held up by Eren's body, Levi slithered bonelessly to the floor, rolling onto his back to pant long and hard. It was a good thing this was his house; he at least knew that the floors were clean. Or had been. He could feel sticky fluid leaking down his legs and onto the floor below him; Eren's cum. He grimaced, but he wasn't as grossed out as he thought he'd be. Closing his eyes, he focused on taking deep breaths.

It took Eren awhile to get his breathing back to normal, he grinned over at Levi; this afterglow feeling was almost as amazing as the act itself. “That was…amazing.” He had never felt that good in his life, and at the moment he couldn’t stop smiling, just a night full of surprises.

"Amazing?" Levi rolled over onto his side to glare at the officer. "Considering it was me you experienced that pleasure with, it better have been more than amazing." He drew in a breath as pain radiated through his hips. "Next time you're the one who's going to submit. And I intend to make you beg."

"Of course it was more the amazing…and you are full of yourself, aren’t you?" Eren snorted and shook his head at him. "And I’d like to see you try, I look forward to it, good luck." He winked at him playfully. He stretched out on the floor, grunting before he yawned. He closed his eyes and just laid there; he felt fantastic.

"Never challenge a mafia boss." Levi told the cop with amusement. "You'll lose." He crawled closer. "I have a bed you can sleep in, you know. I'm not so cruel as to make you sleep on the floor." He reached out a hand toward Eren's face, fingers curling in hesitation. 

Eren smirked, opening his eyes to see Levi hesitating in stroking his face. “You can touch me, y’know…It’s new for both of us, and we both have things to get used to…but I’m assuming I’m yours now? You can touch what is yours.” He sat up, rubbing the back of his neck to get a kink out.

"I'm... not used to touching people. Unless they are ones that deserve to die." Uncurling his fingers, he sat up and reached out to touch Eren's face. "I didn't think I'd ever be this close to you. I've been running from you for so long." He paused, focusing on the feel of the skin under his hand. "Are you tired? I can show you where the bed is."

Eren leaned into the touch, smiling softly. He was happy he was the one that got to experience this side of Levi. “I never thought I’d be doing this with you, you were my enemy not too long ago. You were what I thought was doing all the bad, then tonight my life changed.” He sighed a little, nodding. “Only if you’ll sleep with me.” He was exhausted and it may be pathetic, but he wanted to cuddle the one he just made love with.

Levi snorted. "Getting all soft on me now, Officer Yeager?" Then he shook his head. "I have to clean up the mess we just made. And then I want to go over the information I have on that man. I suppose I can look over the files in bed. But the cleaning is important to me."

"Oh yeah, I guess I was right about that aspect of you." Eren chuckled, struggling to get up. "Okay, I’ll make sure to be clean before I get in your bed…do you care if I have clothes on or not?" A light tint shaded his cheeks after that question, he just liked sleeping naked honestly. It was comfortable.

"I hate germs. It doesn't matter what kind they are, I just hate them." He pointed to another door. "Bathroom is through there on the right, bedroom on the left. Well, there are two bedrooms, but mine is the one done in darker colors. Clothes don't matter, as long as you don't care that I sleep nude." His eyes narrowed. "And if you drool on my pillows I'll end you." He groaned as he stood, wincing from the dull pain as he went in search of his favorite cleaning supplies. 

Eren rolled his eyes, he should have guessed this was how it would be - being with a guy like him. He was getting into something with someone that was basically a criminal, it wouldn’t be all sunshine and daisies. The funny thing was, he didn’t mind all that much. As long as he was with Levi at all, he would be happy he decided. He went into the washroom, throwing his clothes in the hamper, taking a quick shower. Soon he was all clean, so he plopped into Levi’s bed and curled up under the covers. What a night.

He stared at the table for a long time, finally brushing a finger over the fluid. "Ugh, so much." He actually coughed in embarrassment, and then set about scrubbing the table until every bit of the mess was gone. He attacked the floor with the same vigor. Then he went into the bathroom and proceeded to clean himself. Once fully satisfied that all traces of the mess and germs were gone, he walked into the bedroom. There was a lump under his covers. Shaking his head, he retrieved the file he always kept hidden in his room and slid under the covers next to Eren. He propped himself against a pillow, one hand on the cop's hair, absentmindedly stroking it as he opened the file and began to read.

Eren hummed softly at the hand stroking his hair, he sighed contently and pushed more into it as if he were a dog nudging for pets. He tried to see what Levi was reading, wanting to be involved in catching the scum that caused most of this shit - if not all of it. “What does this guy look like?” Maybe he had seen him around before and could help out that way, what if he was undercover like Levi had been at the coffee shop? What if he knew him all along? He swore if it was one of his friends he would flip all of his shit and probably snap.

The mafia boss shrugged. "He had brown hair when I knew him. But it could be any color now." He read to Eren from the file. "Brown hair, brown mustache, blue eyes. Height 6'2", built like a fighter. Walks with assurance, scar crossing one arm. Name, Irving Smeiss." He set the folder aside. "Of course, most of what I have here is false data. But I will find him. I have to. For Petra. For Hanji. For... my parents." Levi sighed.

"….Were your parents killed by criminals too? Because of this guy?" Eren’s face softened, knowing full well how that felt. He had gotten into being a cop because of it. "He /almost/ sounds like my boss, the name is even kind of similar…but he couldn’t be…Erwin Smith…" Could it? Everything was shockingly similar, but why would Erwin do that to him? To others? It just couldn’t be.

Levi was in the process of sliding down next to Eren, planning to hold him and tell him about his past. But he suddenly froze. Every muscle was tense as he looked over at Eren. "That name." He said quietly, voice deadly. "Say that name again."

Eren blinked up at him. “Erwin Smith? You really don’t think it’s him…do you?” He started to sit up now, it couldn’t be; he didn’t want to believe it. That man helped him out, brought him into the police force. He assumed he was a really great guy, even if he oddly flirted with him once in awhile - he could brush that off, but…secretly being a criminal behind everything?

The criminal jumped out of bed and began to pace. He muttered the names under his breath. "Erwin Smith... Irving Smeiss... Erwin Smith..." His head reached for the gun not currently on his hip. "Say the names side by side. If you slur the one just a little, they sound identical. Being the police chief? That's the perfect place for information. And no one would ever question him looking into my activities. Everything fits." He punched the wall and laughed hollowly. "Dammit; I have to kill a police chief? I'll never get close enough." He'd already forgotten Eren was in the room, was saying the words out loud to himself.

"So, Erwin has to die…huh?" Eren watched the man pace, not seeming to remember he was nude or just not caring. Maybe he forgot that he was there in the room with him with all the things he was saying. "He betrayed the force…" He wondered if all his flirting was serious as well, it seemed damn well serious. All that didn’t matter, he had made all those bad things happen and they would have to do something about it - because the rest of the cops wouldn’t do anything or believe them. "Let me help, we need to get rid of the disease."

Levi blinked, suddenly remembering Eren. "I could be wrong. Doubt it, but I need to make sure before I take the shot. And you should stay out of it. You are a police officer, supposed to uphold the law you believe in. You shouldn't sully your hands with another's death."

Eren narrowed his eyes at Levi’s last sentence. “I’ve killed before…when I was nine, I killed three thugs. And later when I first joined I killed my first catch - I got really lectured about it since I didn’t know any better, I thought all bad people needed to be killed… and Erwin was taking me in..but…”  
"I’m not innocent…not like you think, let me help."

The mafia boss watched Eren for several long minutes. ""Clearly I've underestimated you. I won't do that again." He sat back down on the bed. "I would say that maybe he's changed, but killing Petra rules that out. And so many things make sense now. How you always knew where I would be. How they found the coffee shop you frequent. So many things." He sighed heavily, climbing back under the covers. "Forget about it for right now. A night off would be expected after what we went through today. He won't find us here, and we can both use the rest." 

"…So, he tried to kill me? But, he seemed so into me; I really don’t get it." Eren sighed, clutching his chest like he did when his heart ached. He hung his head before he slowly slipped under the covers again. "Fuck it all." He scoffed, punching the bed a few times before Levi decided to lay down. No way he could get to sleep now, one of his best friends was a traitor that probably played him since he found him.

"Into you?" Levi repeated, voice again deadly quiet. Something was slowly burning in him, a rage he wasn't familiar with. "Tell me." He began with false calmness. "Why do you sound so upset about being betrayed by him? Did you actually like him perhaps?" If he said yes, Levi's rage would boil over. And he didn't know what would happen at that point.

"Not at all, I rejected every advance…I’ve never considered going out with anyone before you, no one interested me." Eren sighed, looking away. "He just helped me get back on my feet…it just hurts a so called friend would do this…" He wondered why Levi seemed even more angry then a few seconds ago - if that was even possible. Was he jealous? This would flatter and touch him if he wasn’t so hurt right now. 

"Now you know why I don't have friends. You can't be stabbed in the back if you're alone." Levi could still feel the rage simmering under his skin, even though Eren's words had been sincere. "I'm glad you don't like him. If you did, I'd have to kill him for an entirely different reason." Moving fast, he straddled the male and pinned his hands above his head. His eyes were dark as he leaned down. "You're mine." He fastened his teeth on Eren's neck.

Eren looked at him considerably, he says he’d rather be alone; but what was he to him then? His question was answered a minute later as he heard the threat towards Erwin and the possessiveness in his voice. His face instantly went red, staring into those dark eyes until they disappeared to bite as neck. He couldn’t help the groan that rolled out, loving this being claimed thing, he also wasn’t surprised it was turning him on again.

Levi bit him again, hard enough to bruise. "Mine." He repeated, this time with a hint of a snarl in his voice. He managed to reign in his anger and possessiveness when Eren remained compliant. He sat up, resting his weight on Eren's thighs. "I'm not all cuddles and loves. You may have noticed that by now. As a crime lord, I can't be soft. It would mean my death."

"Okay…then be rough with me." Eren growled up at him, he would take anything at this point. He loved Levi, he wasn’t ashamed to admit that anymore; but if the only attention he received was rough - he would take it. He squeezed his things, his own eyes darkened. "Show me I belong to you, take me so I fully belong to you." He purred, squeezing the man’s ass again like before; showing he wasn’t afraid to take control if he didn’t.

"Now?" Levi's voice was suddenly a dark whisper of promise of all the things he could do to the cop. "You fucked me over my table not too long ago. You're saying you want to go again? You won't even be able to walk tomorrow if we do that."

"I can probably handle it, you got me excited again with your claiming on my neck; I can’t help it." Eren gulped, all hot and bothered from the whispering. "And you are saying you are so good you can make me not be able to walk? Have you done this before? I’d like to see if you can." He gripped him tighter, a little nervous about this; but he wasn’t going to back down now.

The male snorted. "As if I'd do such a dirty act with anyone else. Hell, I didn't even know I'd do it with you until we actually met. So consider yourself lucky." He leaned over, hovering his mouth over Eren's. "And I warned you about challenging me. You are going to lose so bad, and I'll be enjoying every second of it." Smiling ferally, he claimed Eren's lips.

"I..didn’t think I’d be doing such things either, so we surprised each other then." Eren watched as he hovered over his lips, felt the hot breath on them when Levi spoke before claiming them. His eyes fluttered closed as he instantly pressed back, his heart hammering in his chest as his body was on fire once more.

This time Levi was able to be the aggressor. Which suited him just fine. He still couldn't understand how he'd been on the receiving end for their first time. Not that it hadn't felt good; it had. But he hadn't even known he was capable of submitting to someone else. He forced his tongue into Eren's mouth, plundering savagely. His hands raked down Eren's chest, pinching the buds his fingers found.

EREN MOANED INTO THE KISS, HIS TONGUE MEETING LEVI’S EAGERLY. THIS TIME HE LET HIM HAVE FULL CONTROL - AFTER JUST A FEW SECONDS OF FIGHTING BACK, HE WOULD NEVER SUBMIT THAT EASY. HIS CHEST ARCHED WHEN THE CRIME LORD FOUND HIS SENSITIVE BUDS - HE DIDN’T EVEN KNOW THEY WERE SENSITIVE, AND THAT REALLY FELT GOOD.

The mafia boss's lips curved upward when Eren's body arched, and he quickly dipped his head to take one of the pert nipples in his mouth. He rolled the flesh experimentally across his tongue, sucking lightly on it. His hands dropped lower, cupping and tugging on Eren's cock.

HOLY - BEING SUBMISSIVE WASN’T BAD AT ALL, FAR FROM IT. HE COULDN’T STOP THE MOANS ROLLING FROM HIS LIP AS A NIPPLE AND HIS COCK WAS ATTACKED. HE FELT LIKE HE WAS BURNING UP, BUT IN A WONDERFUL WAY. HE COULDN’T STOP FROM ARCHING AND BUCKING HIS BODY. HIS NAILS RAKED GENTLY DOWN LEVI’S SIDES.

Levi growled a little at the nails on his side, tugging a bit harder on the flesh in his mouth. Using one hand, he started pumping the male under him. The other hand lifted, finding Eren's mouth and pressing against it. Looking up briefly, he turned his mouth to the other nipple.

Having his fingers licked and sucked on was disgusting to say the least, and Levi had to work to suppress his shudders. But he hadn't wanted to do it himself, and since it was Eren, he would tolerate it. Maybe in time, if they had time, he'd get more used to it. He pulled his wet fingers from the cop's mouth, running them down over the male's chest, gliding them down the cock he was playing with. Moving suddenly, he pushed Eren's legs open and sat between them. "This is a nice view." He commented idly, looking up the male's body into his eyes. Then he moved his hand down, inserting a finger in Eren's entrance.

EREN SHUDDERED FROM THE FINGERS TRAILING DOWN HIS BODY, SQUIRMING UNDER THE MAFIA BOSS’ HUNGRY STARE OF HIS EXPOSED POSITION. HE COULDN’T THINK OF ANYTHING TO SAY BACK TO HIM AND COULDN’T EVEN IF HE TRIED; FOR HE NOW HAD A FINGER INSIDE HIM AND IT WASN’T TOO PLEASANT. HE CRINGED AND GRIT HIS TEETH, LEVI WAS RIGHT ABOUT IT HURTING.

Feeling Eren tense up, he tried to gentle his movements. But it was difficult; he'd meant what he'd said about not being soft. His motions were a bit jerky as he tried not to tear the male open. But he continued to probe, searching for that spot that had made him swear, the spot that had replaced pain with pleasure.

”FUCKIN HURTS…” EREN SWORE, TRYING TO RELAX AND BE PATIENT FOR IT TO START FEELING GOOD. HIS FINGERS CLAWED AT THE BED FOR AWHILE, TAKING HIS PAIN OUT ON SOMETHING FOR A BIT. THEN QUITE SUDDENLY HE WAS SEEING SPOT AS HIS WHOLE BODY CONVULSED. “AA-AAHH! THERE!”

"It will get better." Levi repeated the words Eren had said to him when he was the one in pain. He leaned over, still working his finger slowly, kissing Eren on the neck. There was a sudden tightening as his digit brushed something, and Eren confirmed what he'd found. "Good. You should start feeling better now." He licked the skin under his mouth, pushing his long finger directly into the spot he'd hit. 

EREN KEENED, THIS FELT WAY TOO AMAZING AND HE COULD BARELY HANDLE IT. THRASHING ABOUT ON THE BED BENEATH LEVI, HE WOULD TENSE, SQUIRM, ARCH AND BUCK INTO IT. HIS BODY COULDN’T MAKE UP IT’S MIND WHAT IT WANTED TO DO. “L-LEVI!!”

Levi shivered in pleasure. He didn't know having his name called out like that could feel so good. "Again, Eren." He ordered roughly, sliding a second finger into the male. "Say my name like that again."

”L-LEVI! LEEEEEVI!” EREN WHINED HIS NAME AND MOANED IT LOUDLY, WHIMPERING AND KEENING. HE DIDN’T KNOW WHAT COMING FELT LIKE, BUT HE WAS SURE HE MIGHT DO IT SOON IF THIS KEPT UP. “LEVI!”

The mafia boss groaned, removing his fingers. "You sound so wonderful, screaming my name like that. Maybe I should have let you catch up to me earlier." He pushed the officer's legs more open, leaning down to meld their lips together as he edged his cock inside.

HIS WORDS AND ACTIONS WERE REALLY GETTING TO HIM, HIS LOUD MOAN MUFFLED IN THE KISS THAT HE RETURNED INSTANTLY. AS HE WAS FILLED THIS WHINE LEFT HIM THAT HE WOULD BE EMBARRASSED ABOUT LATER, IT JUST FELT SO FUCKING GOOD.

Words couldn't describe how good it felt to be sheathed inside Eren's body. The criminal broke the kiss, swearing loudly. "Shit. You feel so good." He kissed Eren again. "I'm going to move." He managed to start off slow, surprising himself. But maybe it was because he actually had feelings for the kid, and didn't want to hurt him.

EREN THREW HIS HEAD BACK. “F-FUCK! YOU FEEL GOOD INSIDE ME!” HE GASPED BREATHLESSLY, BUCKING TOWARDS HIM SHAMELESSLY. “YES! OH GOD!” HE HAD NEVER PRAISED GOD BEFORE, LEVI WAS DEFINITELY DOING SOMETHING RIGHT.

With the words and actions, Levi let himself go. He hiked Eren's legs higher, thrusting hard, thrusting deep. Now he knew what it had felt like for Eren, and there was no way he could control the pace anymore.

EREN GREW LOUDER WITH EACH THRUST, DROOL SLOWLY SLIDING DOWN HIS CHIN AS HE MOVED AGAINST LEVI. “FUCK! THAT FEEL SO GOOD! MEIN GOTT~” HE STARTED TO SCREAM FOR THE MAN.

He thrust even faster, feeling his cock hit Eren's prostate. The air was filled by the sound of skin slapping against skin, of Eren's cries, and of his own. He wasn't as loud as the cop, but he still swore, still moaned. "Cum for me." He demanded, kissing the male again.

THAT ONE COMMAND DID HIM IN, THE SOUNDS SURROUNDING HIM FROM THE BED CREAKING, THE SKIN SLAPPING AND THEM BOTH MOANING. HE ARCHED OFF THE BED, SCREAMING HIS LUNGS OUT INTO LEVI’S LIPS AS HE CAME ALL OVER THEM. HE WAS MUFFLED, BUT HE WAS STILL DARN LOUD.

He wasn't prepared for the sudden pulsing and squeezing around his cock. Crying out wordlessly into the cop's mouth, he convulsed into the body below him. Only when he felt he was done did he remove his cock from Eren's body, gasping at the slide of skin on skin. He held himself upright over the cop, panting hard. 

EREN GASPED FOR DEAR AIR UNDER THE MAFIA BOSS, HE FELT BONELESS AND KIND OF SORE - BUT IT WAS TOTALLY WORTH IT. HIS THROAT WAS HOARSE FROM SCREAMING SO MUCH AND SO LOUDLY. “NHHH…”

Levi looked down at the mess they'd made, glaring at it. Many because of who he was, but he got his breath back quicker than the other male. "Don't move. I'm going to go get some rags to clean up with." Since the mess was partially his own fault, he wouldn't end the other male's life if it got on the blankets. But he also didn't want to strip the bed down right now. He was tired and sore from two rounds of sex, and all he wanted to do was sleep before having to track down the police chief. Walking naked out of the room, he returned a few minutes later with several wet rags. Kneeling next to Eren, he took great care in making sure every bit of cum and sweat was gone.

EREN WATCHED HIM CLEAN ALL THE CUM UP, EVENTUALLY GAINING HIS BREATHING BACK. HE GRINNED AT HIM, WAITING FOR HIM TO GET BACK IN BED. HE WAS NOW EXHAUSTED AND NOT THINKING ABOUT TRAITOROUS EX-FRIENDS. HE WAS CONTENT, ESPECIALLY WHEN LEVI LAID BACK DOWN AND HE RISKED SNUGGLING INTO HIM.

The criminal raised an eyebrow, but didn't contest Eren snuggling against him. Hesitantly he ran a hand down the other male's back. "This is nice, this warmth. I never planned on needing anyone, ever. Don't get killed." It was his way of admitting his feelings for the cop. A faint smile crossed his mouth as he lay his head against the pillows and closed his eyes.

"I didn’t either, we have too much in common then I ever thought we would. I never expected to care this much for anyone. So, don’t get killed either." Eren responded, getting what Levi meant with his words and replied in the same manner about his feelings. The cop smiled as well, nuzzling into him as he slowly fell into dream land. Maybe everything was finally turning around, it was possible once this was done everything would be different. 

Morning came too early for Levi, but he'd always been an early riser. He stared in surprise for a moment at Eren, then touched his face to make sure he was real. Imagine that; he had a cop in his bed. Willingly. Smiling a bit, he slid out of bed, donned a pair of black pants, and went in search of breakfast.

Eren didn’t wake up until around noon, rubbing his forehead. He sat up groggily, looking around. “Oh…right.” He said to himself when he realized he was in Levi’s room and not at his own place. He was in hiding, how strange to be hiding in a mafia boss’ house. He slowly got out of bed and put his pants back on, looking for the man of said house.

Levi had eaten a while ago, and was currently sitting at the table, drinking a mug of tea and looking over any files that might mention Erwin Smith. He glanced up when Eren walked in. "About time you got up. I was starting to wonder if the sex was too much for you." He set the files on the table, fixing his eyes on the male. "You have some nice bruises on your neck."

Eren turned a deep shade of red, looking away for a moment to try to get his brain back in working order. “I just…have never gotten to sleep that long before, I guess my body was catching up. And maybe the sex was too amazing for me.” He coughed into his hand after admitting such a thing. He circled around Levi and slid a finger on the back of his nape. “You have some nice bruises as well.” He grinned, finding himself pleased with marking the man as his.

The mafia boss's eyes followed Eren as he walked around. When the finger touched his neck, he shivered. "Ah, yeah I bet I do. And you're so proud of that, aren't you?" He pointed at the end of the table. "I made sandwiches. I didn't know how long you'd sleep, so I kept them covered. Once you eat, I want to go see Hanji."

"Of course I am, I bet your proud of your marks too." He followed Levi’s finger pointing to the sandwiches and sat down by them, taking quite a few. He began to eat, finishing them in record time. "Alright, I’ll go get my shirt on." He walked back to Levi’s room, only coming back when he had everything back on. "Mkay, ready whenever you are."

"Oh naturally. I'd be more than happy to add a few more, actually." He smirked as he watched the male eat and then disappear to find his shirt. They needed to stop by Eren's place and get him more clothes. Later though. "Alright, just let me get dressed." He stood, frowning when there was a soft knock on the door. "Eren, stay here." Reaching under the table, he unstrapped one of the guns that was hidden there. He cocked it as he walked silently toward the door. Opening it, he poited the gun at the person outside.  
"Levi!" Hanji jumped forward, embracing the male.  
He pat her back awkwardly and lowered the gun. "Hanji, you know better than to come here. I was going to come visit you." He sighed. "Come inside quickly. You made sure you weren't followed, right?" Levi beckoned her inside.  
"I'm sorry."  
Her apology was so quiet Levi might not have heard it. But he certainly felt the hard hit to the back of his neck. Shock crossed his features before he fell unconscious to the ground.

Eren stayed behind like he was told to, all tensed up until he heard Hanji come in and his body relaxed. Just the nice and hyper girl from the coffee shop that seemed to be Levi’s best friend. He was just walking away to leave them be and maybe find more food - yes, he was still hungry. When he heard the thunk on the ground.  
He ran back to them, he didn’t go far so it only took a few seconds. “W….what the hell, Hanji?!” He took in the scene before him, standing over Levi’s body as he glared at her, taking his own gun out.  
"Explain the meaning of this!" He growled as he cocked the gun at her.

"I'm sorry, Eren, I'm so sorry!" The woman's eyes held remorse. "But he threatened my daug-"  
"That's enough, woman." A tall blond male pushed Hanji into the building. His blue eyes lightened with relief when they landed on Eren. "There's my favorite officer. I was told that you'd been kidnapped, and I wasn't going to leave you to the devices of such a criminal." He kicked the downed mafia boss and trained his own gun on him. "We can finally put this one behind bars. And I think a promotion will be in order for you."

"Erwin…you…" Eren’s hand shook for a second, should he go along with this? Or should he speak up and say he knew everything? This was a hard position, this man used to be his friend that he respected very much; one he assumed had feelings for him - but actually tried to kill him, he didn’t know what to think. He shook his head and steadied his gun at him.  
"You…I know who you are and what you’ve really been up to now! You tried to kill me!" He had tears he was trying to fight back, who wouldn’t? Betrayal from someone he cared deeply about hurt him. "You made Levi…you did all those things…" It was hard to think straight.

"Oh Eren what are you talking about? Did this criminal tell you that? You should know better than to listen to anything these scum say." He pulled out a pair of handcuffs, cuffing Levi's hands behind his back. "These kinds of guys will say anything to get you on their side. I'm here to rescue you and you point a gun at me?" Erwin shook his head. "Put the gun down Officer Yeager." He put a foot on Levi's back.

"H-he had files and really believable stories that all add up! The people at the store shot at me and Hanji! There was no reason for that…no one knew I was there but you…you may have helped me off my feet - but to do these things to other people…I can’t forgive you!" Eren grit his teeth, fighting back the hurt to properly be on guard, ready to fight or defend himself if may be. He had to push aside his personal feelings to get the right criminal behind bars.

The male shook his head in bemusement. "It would have been easier for you if you had just believed me." Erwin raised his own gun, pressing it against Hanji's head. The woman flinched as he grabbed her arm. "We are all going to go for a little ride. And you are going to wear the handcuffs on your hip. Refuse, and I put a bullet through this woman."

"You, bastard!" Eren growled, slowly putting his gun away. If this wasn’t proof, he didn’t know what was - good thing he always believed Levi and didn’t go along with his lies. He sighed heavily, putting the cuffs on his hip; not knowing what he was up to or what this would accomplish. He would have to try to think of some way to get out of this….but how?

Levi groaned lowly as he awoke. What the hell had happened? How much time had passed? He tried to think. He remembered Eren, Hanji, pain. Turning his head, he realized he was blindfolded. And he could feel chains holding him up. The scent was different, so he knew they were no longer at his house. "E-Eren? Hanji?" An amused chuckle made him growl. "Irving. Or should I say Erwin?"  
"You've lost your touch, Levi. Not even realizing who I was until this overenthusiastic cop told you? That's not how I made you."  
"Shut up, bastard!" Levi hissed, fighting against the chains that held him. He was getting free, and he was going to kill that man. Except... he heard a whimper and automatically stilled. "Eren?"  
"He really is too cute." Erwin mused. "My advances were genuine, you know. Judging by the marks, I'd say you've already broken him in for me."  
Levi paled. "No! This is between us! Leave him and Hanji alone!" He wouldn't lose anyone else to this madman. He would free himself. He had to.

Eren didn’t know where they were, one minute he’s helping Erwin so he didn’t shoot Hanji or injure Levi anymore. Next thing he knew he was part of the tying up process, but in a whole different way. He was in some type of makeshift bed in the basement, naked and spread out and it was one of the most horrible things he’s ever experienced. Thank god he hadn’t been touched /too/ much, but he had a feeling it wouldn’t be long now until he would do something major - he was probably waiting for Levi to wake up before he did the act, just too torture his poor lover.  
He whimpered, swallowing dryly as he heard Levi’s voice. It wouldn’t be long now until Erwin started to torture him in one way or the other and he wouldn’t be able to do anything about any of it. Wither it be pain to the man or he walked over here and took him, his stomach turned unpleasantly. He didn’t even know where Hanji was, this whole thing was just one of those things one thought could only happen in a worst nightmare.  
He didn’t know what was the worst part anymore, being held against his will from who he had assumed to be his best friend, his lover being in the most dangerous position that he may be killed or tortured, or not knowing what happened to that other poor girl. All of it was just horrible and he couldn’t do anything to stop any of it.

Levi hung there, listening as Erwin laughed and walked away. Probably to where Eren was held. "Eren!" He yelled. "Fight him! Don't care about me; just get out of here!" He mentally cursed himself. *Think Levi, think.* This wasn't the first time he'd been tied up by someone, but those had been simple ropes. He couldn't slide out of these as easily... or could he? But it would require some damage to his wrists to get the wet enough to slide free. Yanking himself up, he positioned himself so that he could begin licking and biting at one of his wrists. He couldn't think of anything else at the moment; he had to concentrate on getting free.

"I-I can’t! I’m tied up too..aaggh! And now he’s holding me down!" Eren growled out, Erwin was right on top of him now and he wasn’t liking where this was going at all. The older man was removing his own clothing and the cop was trying to look away and struggle to get out of this horrible position he was in. These chains were tight and his mouth couldn’t reach his wrists so he couldn’t possible do what Levi was right now. "Get off me! Stop touchin — aahh! STOP!" His body cringed away, revolted; not getting the slightest bit excited for him - but he was really determined. "Just find a way out and save yourself!" He tried shouting at him before he was forced to look at Erwin and even worse - forced to kiss him. "MMFF!"

Levi worked faster, trying to drown out Eren's screams and focus on his task. He almost had the one; just one... more... twist! The wet and bloodied wrist slipped out of the chain, and he half fell, gasping from pain. Taking a moment to breathe, he started on the other one. It was easier, now that the one wrist was already so wet. It helped get the other one free faster. Falling to his knees, he ripped the blindfold from his eyes. He was in a room he'd never seen before. He could see Hanji, tied up and unmoving in a far corner. He hoped she was just unconscious. A weapon; he needed a weapon. The mafia boss scanned the room again. The table? Nope. Chains? Too attached to the wall. Hand to hand it was. Ignoring the blood and saliva on his wrists, he dashed toward Eren's screams.

Eren was screaming now, there were unspeakable things being done to him now; he would most likely need a lot of help after this whole ordeal was over. Luckily Erwin didn’t get all the way in before he was tackled off him by Levi. He was left there, panting heavily as sobs wracked from his body. He had never felt so pathetic, he hadn’t cried since his parents were killed when he was nine. He wanted to get up and help, he heard struggling off somewhere out of his vision - he could only hope the smaller man was winning. He was weak and defeated, not being able to help in his mental state even if he could escape his chains.

He hadn't gotten there fast enough. Levi couldn't block what he had seen; a naked Erwin on top of an equally naked and fighting Eren. The bastard was going to pay. He wasn't strong enough to break the male's neck with his attack, but it knocked him off Eren. He snarled, hands curled into claws, circling the male. "You... dare..." He began.  
"I didn't even get anywhere with him." Erwin retorted, picking himself off the ground. "You interrupted too fast. I'm impressed. You aren't as pathetic as I thought you were."  
He feinted to the side, but Levi didn't budge. One thing Levi had leaned well: always watch for the opening. So he did, not being tricked by the little attacks that Erwin tried on his. He waited, biding his time, anger churning in his stomach, under his skin. He embraced it, feeling it fuel his body with energy. Something caught his attention, something he didn't look at too much. He didn't want to give that advantage away.  
Levi made a move of his own, making Erwin dance away. He stayed between the taller male and the bed; he wasn't about to give the man the opportunity to reach Eren again. Growling, he went back to waiting.  
His opportunity came when the chains behind him rattled. He didn't know what was going on, but it caught Erwin's attention just enough. Levi dropped, kicking out at the police chief's knee. He rolled away as the male moved to counter, coming up on his feet with Erwin's gun in his hands, a gun that had been half-hidden under the male's discarded clothes. A shot rang out, hitting the blond male in his groin. Levi's second shot punctured his throat. He spat hatefully on the body as it fell, keeping the gun trained on it just in case. "Let it be done." He growled.

Eren watched the whole thing with baited breath, silently cheering Levi on through his scared state. There wasn’t anything he could do but watch and hope for the best. Then there came an opportunity for him to actually be useful, he noticed Levi would need a distraction to get to where his eyes followed; the gun. So he pulled a possibly risky move, rattling the chains to get Erwin’s attention and made flirtatious gestures towards him.  
It worked, because next thing he knew Levi got the gun and shot Erwin twice, in two places that would leave the man dead for sure. And he was, he could see him from here, limp on the ground.  
He relaxed on the bed, he didn’t have to worry about him anymore; just the nightmares that were bound to come from this experience. But everyone was alright, and that was what mattered.

Levi approached the body warily after a few minutes. He held the gun against Erwin's head as he felt for a pulse. Not finding one, he dropped the gun and sank to the ground. Erwin was dead. The male who'd made him, who'd killed his family, was finally no more. The mafia boss would be able to rest easier now. Well, to a degree.  
He stood and turned, looking down at Eren with a frozen expression. He'd failed the male. He had no right anymore to what had been started between them. Looking away, he started searching for keys. When he found them, and Eren's clothes, he returned to the side of the bed. Leaning over, he undid each shackle. "Get dressed while I check on Hanji."  
He walked out of the room, trying not to feel too much. And failing. He knelt next to the woman. It was obvious she had been beaten. She was still alive, but her breathing was slow. Carefully untying her, he pulled her into his arms, cradling the last person he could consider family. Both; he had failed them both. He'd take them to the hospital, get them the care they needed. Contact Moblit. And then... then the crime lord knew his life would be over.

Eren really needed comfort right now, he was used to being alone and healing from things by himself; but now that he had a lover he assumed he would be there for him. He should have known not to expect much from someone who didn’t know how to love no better then he did - but he would have still tried. He got up slowly, wincing; somehow dressing himself.  
He noticed how defeated Levi look and a heavy feeling was sinking over him slowly, he looked like a man ready to give up on everything. He could be totally wrong about this, but he has had so many suicide cases where he had to try to talk the person from doing something stupid. He recognized the look well, the look of no hope. It made sense now, one in that mindset couldn’t possibly comfort another…And he wouldn’t be able to do much either, he could only hope Levi remembered his own words he had gave the cop before when he gave up on life.  
Awhile later he found himself at the hospital with Hanji, with no Levi in sight; his world broken. Erwin had betrayed him and was now dead, the person who he thought was his lover was no longer around, what more was there for him? He stared up at the ceiling, wishing he had died back there.

Levi had used Erwin's car to get them to the hospital. He told the nurses everything that had happened to them. Hanji and Eren were taken to one room, and him to another. It made sense; his injuries weren't the worst, and hospital rooms usually only had two beds to begin with. He asked someone to contact Moblit, so that he would know his wife was alive. Then he sat quietly while his wrists were doctored. He had done what was needed. Now the crime lord was prepared to pay for his actions.  
He wasn't surprised when the officers showed up; he'd been waiting for them. "Before you book me, I have a request." The one, a dark-haired woman, looked skeptical, but they listened while he told them what he wanted. There was a nod, and after he was placed in handcuffs, they walked with him back to where Eren and Hanji were. Hanji would mend, the doctors told them. But Eren...?  
The criminal sighed heavily. "Can you... give us some time alone? He probably thinks I abandoned him." There was a quiet debate, but eventually the cops said they'd wait right outside. When they and the doctors left, Levi approached Eren's bed. "Eren." He wanted to touch the male, but couldn't with his hands handcuffed behind his back. "Look at me."

Eren heard the door open and heard the commotion, heard Levi’s voice. He also heard the rattle of cuffs, even if the man didn’t abandon him; he was going to be taken away in any case. How was he supposed to get him out? How was he supposed to heal without him? He had been alone his whole life, a few friends - yes, but….he needed Levi. His chances didn’t look good in ever seeing the male again. Tears ran down his face as he finally looked at him by his request.  
"…I’m never going to see you again, am I?" He sniffed, face contorting into heartbreak as he fought down sobs. Look at him now, he used to be this tough cop; but now he was a mess. Half of it was a good mess, finally finding someone to love, but what point was there if he was being taken away from him?  
"T-thank you for showing me what it means to feel, giving me one happy night. If I can somehow make myself live on…I’ll never forget you. just know I won’t be able to love another….Maybe I’ll find a way to get you out, I’ll try my best…but, this isn’t fair! They can’t take you away from me!" He sat up in the bed and pulled him into his arms tightly. 

The mafia boss allowed himself to be pulled down, turning so it didn't put strain on his bound hands. "You know what your law thinks. Even if I was cleaning up the streets of people that didn't deserve to live, I was still killing. The law isn't tolerant of that." He sighed gustily into the male's hair. "What would you do? Break me out of jail? You're a cop, Eren, supposed to uphold the law. And you'll see me. All you'll have to do is come down and visit me while I'm behind bars. It won't be the same, but I'll be there."  
He sighed again. "I wish I could hold you. Look at what you've done to me. Me, a mafia boss, wanting to hold and console someone. It's such a strange feeling. Not unpleasant, but... different." He turned his head, managing to kiss Eren's temple. "Don't cry, brat. I much prefer that unyielding spirit you've shown me."

Eren took a shaky breath, nodding against his neck. “I’ll visit you every day I can get away, I’ll still do my best to at least make your sentence not last so long if I can’t get you out…and you’ve changed me too, it may be messy and pathetic…but I’ve never cried over someone before, wanted them to hold me and tell me everything was alright and that they’d protect me…” He laughed a little, kissing his neck. “Even if we only spent one night together…it’s going to be lonely at night now too…”  
He pulled back to look in the man’s blue-gray eyes. “I’ll try my best to stay strong for you, I really will because that’s what you want. You’ll see…you’ll be out in no time and maybe we can start a new life together.” He smiled sweetly then, a genuine smile. “….I love you.”

The chances of them letting off a criminal with a wrap sheet like Levi's was slim to none, but he'd let the male believe that if it would help him recover. "Stay at Hanji's for a while. You're going to need people around you to help you deal with what you've been through. Tell them you want to take time off and focus on yourself. Hanji will be able to help you heal... and you'll be able to help her in turn."  
His frozen eyes warmed slightly. "I think... I love you too. It isn't a definite. I don't really know what love is. And it's dangerous for me to feel this way. But I can't help what I feel." He blinked, shifting so he was pretty much straddling the male. "Kiss me?" He said it as a request, in case kissing was too much for Eren's fragile mind at the moment.

"Alright, good idea. I’ll focus on healing and getting you out. Together with her I bet we can find something." Eren nodded, liking the sound of at least having some people around with him and maybe these people could help him. He would help her and she would help him, it would be a good set up. He didn’t exactly like what Levi said, didn’t really understand it. So, did he love him or not? It sounded like it, and he would take what he could get.  
At the request, he continued to smile; leaning in to kiss the older male softly before it turned desperate. He really did not want to separate, it was going to kill him even if they only had been together a short time. He kissed him long and deep until he needed to surface for air, pulling back to pant heavily. “…I’m going to miss you.” He choked, fighting back the sadness as he buried his face in the man’s neck.

Levi didn't answer, focusing instead on breathing. The cop sure knew how to kiss, knew how to light a fire in Levi. In fact, if they had been alone... He leaned his head against Eren's, the best he could do with his hands bound. They stayed like that for several minutes. Until he heard the door open again.  
"Time's up." A female voice said cooly.  
Turning, Levi could see the intense dislike on her face. Was it because he was a criminal? Or was it something more? "Someone spit in your drink or something?"  
"Shut up, criminal! Now get off Eren already!"  
Ah; it was personal. Grinning suddenly, he pressed a kiss to Eren's cheek. "Or what?" He had the distinct enjoyment of watching her swell in anger.

Eren felt at peace with Levi, wanting to just stay like this forever; preferably with his hands uncuffed - but what could he do about that? He kissed his neck a few times, smiling to himself as he enjoyed his scent. When he heard Mikasa’s voice, he sighed heavily; of course she wouldn’t like this. She was way to protective of him and for some reason she seemed jealous at the moment.  
He blushed deeply as Levi kissed his cheek in front of her, gulping at the intense anger on her face.  
She came stomping over, trying to pull him off Eren - but the male held him tight. “Mikasa! Be easy on him, please! He makes me happy…I love him a lot…”  
Mikasa looked like she wanted to murder the criminal, but she turned away hastily. “Fine, he makes you happy…I don’t understand it, but you deserve happiness. But he still has to come with us, Eren…”  
The cop looked into Levi’s eyes sadly. “Yeah…I-I’ll see you soon, Levi…I love you..” He felt like his heart was going to crumble, but he had to stay strong.

Levi stayed in jail for exactly one week before disappearing. No one knew exactly how he'd gotten free; he just suddenly wasn't there one morning. It baffled the cops that had been on shift, because they'd never seen him leave. A few days later, all of Erwin's corrupt lackeys started showing up dead, with Levi's signature MO of a bullet through their throats. Word went out that the crime lord was back, but no one ever saw him.  
He'd become even more of a phantom, just a mere shadow for people to chase after. Occasionally, flowers would show up at Hanji's place, or Eren's, but no one every saw the elusive criminal leave them. They also didn't see him enter the police station, but the files Levi'd kept on everyone he killed suddenly showed up on the new police chief's desk. It was baffling, to say the least.  
Eventually the warrant for his arrest was lifted. No one was going to catch him; no one ever came close. And with each criminal he killed, a file rested next to them detailing exactly what they'd done. But he still didn't make himself visible. There was only one person he wanted to have find him. The one who had always been able to find him, no matter what he did.

When Levi had broken free at first Eren was hurt he never showed his face to him, he spent awhile pouting over this. Until he started to receive flowers, Hanji may have gotten some too but it was a start. He felt like the man was screaming out he wanted to be found by only him; he felt it in his gut. So he started to get more involved in his duty once more, only going after signs that pointed to Levi.  
He must have checked a ton of crime scenes with no prevail. Then one day he got a file of a killing at the place where Levi first pressed him down and forced him into a kiss. He had a really good feeling about this one and ran to his jalopy, driving up to the abandoned buildings awhile later. No one was around like usual, he got inside and found the body easily with the MO of the man he loved, and soon he was looking around for him.  
He finally came to the last room, the room Levi had sneaked up on him. He stood there, hoping he was right - if not he would look stupid for what he was about to do, but at least only himself would know about it. He got down in the same position Levi found him in, on his hands knees pretending to look at a clue that wasn’t there. Now he just had to wait to see if he would get surprised attacked like last time.

Levi rolled his eyes. Seriously, the kid made it too easy to attack him. That could be the point, but it still left him open by attacks from others. What if it had been a copycat? He walked on silent feet until he was right behind the male. "I thought I told you always to watch your back, that you leave yourself to open? Seriously, Eren. What if this kill hadn't actually been mine?" He leaned down, brushing his lips across the back of the cop's neck before moving away, out of easy reach. His eyes were warm but wary as they watched the male.

Eren’s heart skipped a beat as he heard that familiar smooth voice, smiling softly down at the floor and shuddering when he felt the lips on his nape. “I know, I know…but I knew it was you, I felt it.” He turned around when Levi pulled away, standing up to face him. “I’m so glad I found you…I missed you so much.” He beamed at him, truly looking happy he got to see him finally. “…You just couldn’t wait to get out, could you? You had to do things the hard way.” He shook his head. “How are we ever going to have a life together like this?”

Levi shrugged. "I am a criminal. And the mafia boss. Staying in prison was unbecoming and dirty. I stayed as long as I could tolerate it. I gave them a chance. But someone has to be out here, clearing the rifraff from the streets. Relying on the police takes too long." He paused. "I never left, Eren. If only you'd checked my house. I thank you for not letting anyone else know it was there, but you could have stopped by." He changed topics. "Are you going to arrest me?"

Eren sighed, slightly pouting at the fact Levi was also pointing the finger at him for not doing his job. “I can’t exactly do too much unless I want to go rogue cop and be on the run as well…as bad ass as that sounds…it really is tempting.” He tapped his chin, getting rid of the scum on the streets that were being missed by the law? Then probably being seen as a hero once the public got what he was doing? Really tempting. “…I didn’t think of you being at your house…I thought that would be the last place you would be.” He stared at him in the eyes and walked closer, setting his hands on his shoulders. “I will not arrest you.”

The male shivered, placing a hand on one of Eren's. "I missed you too, you know. And you don't have to go rogue cop. That's not something I would request. Just overlook me. If the new police chief has balls, maybe I might be willing to work with the police force. If not... if they send someone after me..." He lifted on booted tiptoe, ghosting his lips over Eren's. "Catch me if you can, Officer Yeager." Levi purred.

"That would be great if I could convince them to allow you to work with us!" Eren beamed down at the shorter male. "As for them wanting to catch you, sure they do - but it’s died down severely since they have no hope of catching you." All his thoughts stopped when he felt lips barely touching his, making him shudder and gulp. "Oh, I’ll catch you." He purred right back and kissed him deeply.

They tangled tongues for several long minutes, Levi not yielding at all. Breaking the kiss, he pulled back to look into Eren's eyes, smirking. "I look forward to it." The kiss had left him winded, and it could be heard in his voice. But there was no one around to overhear, so he really didn't care. He slid his hands down, gripping Eren's. "But for now, I've caught you. And I think I know just what to do with you." He tugged on the male's hands to make him walk. "You're coming home with me." His voice was dark, both a threat and a promise of things to come. "And you're staying the night."

Eren was panting once Levi pulled away, that kiss had left him breathless and he wanted more of him, now. Luckily it had the same effect on the Mafia boss and he was being pulled to follow him back to his house. He grinned widely, deeply flustered at the tone of voice he was getting from his lover. “I’ll gladly come home with you.” His voice husky with want, he didn’t know how he was going to last the drive there. This may be a non typical relationship, but they were going to make it work. They could convince the cops he was good and all work together, or he could see him secretly. Although the first was preferred, he would happily expect any outcome as long as he got to stay with this man. Life was finally perfect in it’s own weird little way.  
Fin


End file.
